rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silver Wings
The Holy order of the Silver Wings is a clergy devoted towards Saradomin that is found under the command of Lord Paladin Hybris Baran. '''The order is currently located on the island of Dahlion that is roughly twenty two kilomiters away from the shore of Ashdale. History and purpose during the God Wars. The Divine Judgement and tasks of the Order. The Church of Saradomin. Fortress Church. Ranks within the Paladin order. * '''Lord Paladin : The Lord Paladin is an figure of authority within both the church and the order, he is the head and current leading Chaptermaster of the very order that is devoted under the service of Saradomin, it is likely that the lord Paladin awnsers only directly to General Padomenis and Saradomin, all others below him are to awnser directly to him. The Lord Paladin is also the only one within the direct order that is allowed to preform a wedding ceremony to those who are directly assosicated with the holy order itself. * Knight Paladin : The Knight Paladins of the order of the Silver Wings are considered to be the generals and commanders within the ranks of the Paladin order, they awnser directly towards the Lord Paladin himself and are considered to be the deputy owners of the order if the Lord Paladin would leave command for what ever reasons, out of the Knight paladins a leader will be put forth to take up position as Lord Paladin if the former leading Lord Paladin were to fall or dissapear. * Paladin of Saradomin : '''The Paladins of Saradomin are Knights of Saradomin that have vowed their soul to be serving Saradomin for eternity even after their mortal bodies had died; these are warriors had have risen up through the years and have become divine warriors that have mastered the magical properties of Holy magic through out their path, they first had risen to the ranks of a Knight of Saradomin and then later on learned under the Monks and Clerics to understand blessings and prayers. * '''Knight of Saradomin. : During the History of the God Wars the knights of Saradomin came from various religious instances and organisations however, the Order of The Silver Wings aims to produce warriors that are considered fiercly loyal towards Saradomin and his will and thus is willing to dub various individuals who had been worthy enough to embark on such paths to the title of "Knight of Saradomin", this does mean that the title itself is not one of Nobility and if one had a legitimate claim of Nobility it would not mean that he/she had become a Knight under an banner but instead to the Lord of Order himself. * Battle brother : '''A Battle brother is considered an Knight of Saradomin in training and are often considered squires of Knights of Saradomin that serve under the badge of office; these warriors have ranked up from their position as Neopypthes and are expected to fully act in combat when commanded. Battle Brothers will remain in this rank untill the Knight of Saradomin whom the Battle Brother is assigned to reports to the Knight Paladins that he/she is ready to fully become a Knight under the service of Saradomin by proving his/her worth during the trails of faith. * '''Warrior Monk : '''Warrior Monks are the devoted clerics of Saradomin that have been trained in order to act as milita and heralds under the name of Saradomin his divine will. These monks can often be found aiding pilgrims on their travels by giving the weary travelers their blessings aswell as protecting them from various hostile interactions with influences from outside; E.G Bandits, raiders and so on. * '''Neopythes: '''Neopythes are the newly recruited men and woman that had enlisted them selves under the full service of the Silver Wing order, through the years these individuals will be trained and taught in various forms of combat and taught the basics of the Saradomist faith, from this point they will have to decide wether they wish to embark on a more peacefull path and act as a warrior monk, or be promoted to a Battle brother, generally Paladins watch over these Neopythes aswell as Knights of Saradomin. Unlike most organisations these Neopythes are directly taken into combat to learn it directly from expierence; these tasks may seem extreme to some as to directly let a neopythe fight incombat if it were to occur but such is put in the mind of the Lord Paladin to give way that only the best of the best will be serving under Saradomin his will. * '''Saint : '''A Saint is an holy individual of great importance towards the church, he/she has proven him/herself to be of devoted loyalty towards Saradomin and the order; he/she is also considered to be an hero in the folk tounge of the church, a saint generally leads the church if one is present and embodied into a mortal form that is capable of sustaining life. * '''Cleric : '''The Clerics of Saradomin are responsible for maintaining the Church in Ashdale, preforming seremonies and taking care of the diseased and deceased. * '''Priests : '''Priests are preachers of the Church of Saradomin who often bear the holy word and spread it as they go; they are capable of preforming wedding ceremonies that are not related to individuals who are a part of the order and thus is directed to the people itself. Reconised members of the order including trainees and neopythes. '''Lord Paladin Hybris Baran. Abbes Amaranth Baran Uniforms. Notable local defenses installed. Seal of Passage on common grounds. Allied forces with the Silver Wings. The White Knights of Falador. ~_-~ keep in mind that this Wiki page is heavily under construction and more information will be added over time. ~-_~ Category:Organization Category:Saradominist Category:Religion Category:Knight Category:Paladin